


触手镜怪物x王蛇 🚗

by Harley23



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Other, 性癖奇怪, 浅仓威 - Freeform, 王蛇, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley23/pseuds/Harley23
Summary: 浅仓威为他的Omega第二性别感到便利。
Relationships: Asakura Takeshi - Relationship, 浅仓威
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	触手镜怪物x王蛇 🚗

**Author's Note:**

> 性癖奇怪的车，触手play/战损play/疼痛play注意！

浅仓威从来不觉得身为一个Omega有任何不便之处，相反，他热爱这个第二性别。

在成为骑士之前，活得像条流浪狗的浅仓威，可以用夹杂着泥土潮湿气息的腥甜Omega气息吸引那些流浪汉，或者更好的——半夜下班的寂寞上班族，在翻云覆雨之后掏出小刀，在那些因性爱结束而卸下防备的猎物身上，发泄他性爱后的焦躁。

但是浅仓威讨厌监狱。被单独囚禁的他，每次发情期前半周就开始被全身绑着，早晚注射一次镇定剂和抑制剂。在紧绷着的皮带束缚下下，浅仓威的烦躁和性欲顺着血液砰砰流动，无处发泄。

可是在成为骑士之后，浅仓威从来没想过去做爱。因为变身之后，身体里面涌动的契约力量，以及稍有不慎就随时失去性命的战斗刺激感，让他兴奋。

而且，浅仓威享受被挑战。

他被长满触手的双生镜怪物同时出现的鞭打击中，从半空中狠摔在地上，头盔的下半部分因为重力而沦为碎片，把他的皮肤割出几条细伤。

摔断的肋骨刺进了浅仓威的肺部让他呼吸困难，双腿因为发情期而酸软，在受伤之后更加寸步难行。

那两只怪物趁着浅仓威一时无法动弹，就落在地上，用带着粘液的触手缠着浅仓威的脚踝和手腕，让他的行动完全处于自己的掌控里面。再用它们带着锋利剑齿的前触割开包裹着那具临近发情的身体的黑色皮套，随后小心翼翼地把利齿触手架在浅仓威脖子上。

浅仓威知道那些怪物想做什么，他也不介意让它们去满足自己因为战斗的兴奋感而强制诱发的发情。他享受把自己拉起来的触手用那种几乎要捏碎自己骨头的力度缠着自己，滑腻的液体像是品尝雨后泥土的潮湿，战斗留下的负伤让浅仓威的耳膜被奔腾的血液流动节奏敲击着，只要小幅度地摆动头部，那些利齿便在柔软的颈部划出血痕。

疼痛让浅仓威性欲大涨。原本半硬的下体，现在直翘翘地挺立着，发情的后穴饥渴地小幅度张合把里面分泌出来的情液吐出来，在地上留下浅浅的一洼水。

两只怪物原本慢悠悠的节奏像是突然被浅仓威释放的浓烈Omega气息激活，一只怪物用最宽厚一条触手在浅仓威的阴茎上卷起来收紧滑动，  
另一只怪物用带着吸盘的触手把他在破损的皮套里面暴露在空气的淡色乳头吸紧，它们把浅仓威的乳肉往中间挤，一条带着人类龟头一样的触手沿着乳沟滑动，插进浅仓威那张温暖潮湿的嘴。

浅仓威知道自己的下巴已经脱臼了，那条触手带着海洋腥咸味的性器撑满了他的嘴巴，身体下意识的吞咽反应好像让它的抽插速度更快，但是他却享受地把滑腻的舌头在异型龟头上滑动，吸吮那条几乎捅进喉咙里的触手，试图取悦那只强迫他口交的怪物。

另一只怪物不能享受嘴巴，只能向着Omega腥甜香气的发源地探去。它用一条带着硕大钝头的触手在浅仓威的会阴和腿间色情地蹭滑，柱身的软刺把他身上最白嫩的皮肤蹭红磨破，还顶了几下浅仓威浅色的流水小穴口，高热的穴口贪婪地嘬着怪物的龟头，但是发情的爱液太多太滑让触手溜走。随后几条细小的触手顺着小穴蜜液的连丝滑进去，向两边扯开紧紧吸在一起的艳粉穴肉。

触手插入的时候，几个月没做爱的Omega浅仓威翻着白眼射了。

浓厚的白浊液体飞溅在自己变成碎布的皮套上。怪物的触手几乎把浅仓威的生殖腔也捅开，长久没有吞入猎物的小穴虽然没有被异型的大肉茎肏出血，但是却因为突然的快速插入紧绷着。

感受到被穴肉紧紧绞着而难以动作的怪物急躁地用触手鞭打浅仓威的肉臀，浅仓威脸上露出讽刺的笑容试图分散自己的注意力。生殖腔源源不断分泌出的滑腻液体让粗大触手的抽插越来越顺畅，浅仓威把自己的腿张得更开，摇着屁股去迎接怪物带着肉刺的柱体在自己发情浪穴随着每次抽插而划过敏感带的快感冲击。

黑紫的触手不停地涨大，把浅仓威艳粉色的穴口撑成淡色。肉茎拔出来的时候，大量蜜液顺着浅仓威的大腿滑下，但是每次插入怪物缠在腿上的触手又加大一分力度把浅仓威拉到自己的狰狞肿大的性器上接受鞭挞，把那些情液又狠狠堵回去。

高潮过后的浅仓威又立刻陷入了濒临高潮的状态，伤口的疼痛，肺部受伤的缺氧而产生的晕眩感，还有嘴巴里触手跳动的脉搏和越来越快的速度插得他的嘴失去知觉，小穴被钝圆的肉茎头部捅得小腹鼓起，软刺划过殷勤吸吮入侵者的肉壁又痛又爽。

浅仓威放松着打开生殖腔，用更加高热柔软的去迎接怪物粗暴的插入，更加脆弱敏感的腔肉紧嘬着进来的钝头，用高潮的暖液去喷淋它。

怪物更用力地对准他的生殖腔去肏弄，把整个龟头和带着软刺的一小截柱身也肏进去了。几十下抽插后，怪物的柱头突然涨大成结口卡着因为高潮而抽搐收缩的腔口，并且往那个孕育生命的地方射进大量冰凉的液体。而那只只能肏弄嘴巴的怪物也刚好成结卡在浅仓威的舌根上，往温暖的喉咙注入腥苦粘腻的绿色液体。

浅仓威爽得蜷着脚趾，翻着白眼，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，最后被破碎的头盔软布吸收。

那两只怪物松开绑着浅仓威四肢的触手，融合在一起，向浅仓威举起怪物合体后布满利刃的触手。

“Unite Vent。”

浅仓威笑着在触手刺下来的前一瞬间，按下蛇头手杖。

浅仓威一直认为自己身为Omega是一种便利。因为人会因为性而放松，怪物也一样。他们往往注意不了爽快的性爱后，等待着把它们裹入腹中的三只怪物的眼中寒光。


End file.
